polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Ilemi Triangleball
English Swahili Arabic (little minority) |affiliation = Kenyaball South Sudanball (disputed) |friends = Kenyaball USAball UNball Ugandaball NATOball Tanzaniaball Ethiopiaball East African Communityball North Koreaball (sometimes) South Africaball Russiaball (sometimes) Sudanball (possibly one-sided, former archenemy) |enemies = South Sudanball Sudanball (VERY rarely) North Koreaball (sometimes) |status = Alive, part of Rift Valley Provinceball}}Ilemi Triangleball is a disputed countyball in East Africa owned disputed by South Sudanball and Kenyaball History Natives He has not much history, he is born as an 8ball and he wasn’t discovered from the 4th millennium BC to the early 20th Century. British Era Establishment After the Scramble for Africa from 1881, in 1902, UKball establishes him as his colony, the idea is from Ethiopian Empireball. British rule WW1 He is at peace until World War I where his father British Kenyaball invaded German East Africaball from 1914-1918. Post-WW1 Era He has not much history as a british colony, he became a crown colony with his father in 1920. By 1937-1939 he started improving his colony government. WW2 By World War II he became a important good military base for soldiers to prevent Italian Invaders coming into his colony. Because of Africa being a huge place it causes Nazi Germanyball to fail invading all of Free Franceball and Belgian Congoball. By 1942 USAball liberated all of French West Africaball along with UKball and Free Franceball. Nazi Germanyball surrendered in May 8, 1945. Post-WW2 Era By 1952 the Key Watershed had already came, in 1953 Kenyatta was sent to prison for lying about being the leader of the Mau Mau. Sudanball's independence In 1956, Sudanball gained independence, Ilemi Triangleball started stuffing aggressiveness from him from 1956-1963 Kenyaball's independence In 1960, Kenyaball gets independence from UKball and he is happy about but not for long Modern Era After independence, Ilemi Triangleball still suffered aggression from Sudanball. They soon make peace in 1972 or 1973 because whatever but he suffered aggression again 11 years later WHY NOT 10!? in 1983 but it's a bit much worse than the first from 1983 to 2005. South Sudanball's independence In 2011, 6 years after Sudanball and he made useless peace again, South Sudanball gains independence. Modern argument In 2012 Ilemi Triangleball watched as South Sudanball and Sudanball have a war over their border and a small village, Sudanball wins but he decided to “withdraw”. Since 2013 South Sudanball and Kenyaball seem to be in an argument and a “fight” over him. Relationships Marafiki (Friends) * Kenyaball - FATHER!!! I like that you gave aid to me and I am happy that you are recognizing me as part of you instead of Current Archenemy. I also want to host a referendum for you either I should be with you or that creeper... * USAball - The best part about him is that former president Barack Obama has of father who is from My father's land!! He also gives me aid! * Ugandaball - Swahili buddies and gibs aid * Western Saharaball - BEST FRIENDS!!! He is also disputed! * Tanzaniaball - Swahili buddies and he also gibs aid * Ethiopiaball - gibs arms * South Africaball - We are of abolishing slavery * UKball - Grandfather Neutral * Sudanball - Former archenemy, and step-father and currently my “brother”. always bullies me by giving aggression on me during the First Civil War. We separated from each other and made peace in 1972 but 1 year later he started hating on me for no reason. Then he bullied me AGAIN in 1983 on Second Civil War. From 2005 and since then we make peace nowadays. We started being trading partners and we're friends now possibly one-sided. BUT NEVER FORGET 1956-2005!!! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO HATE ME BACK THEN!? REALLY MAN!?!? I THOUGHT WE ARE FRIENDS BUT YOU BROKE IT!!! YOU RUIN EVERYTHING!!!!! But we both hate ISISball. * Russiaball - Have you ever tired to be friends with Kenyaball? GOOD! we are friends now, BUT I'M WORRIED THAT YOU ARE GOING TO WAR AT USAball! SO I HOPE MURICABALL BEATS YOU! * North Koreaball - Stop with the nukes! Or else you’re gonna nuke me! But we’re good trading partners. Maadui (Enemies) * South Sudanball - Listen please to my words... I don’t want you (well, 98.5% of us don’t...) Because YOU ARE A BABY COUNTRY THAT LIKES TO STEAL OUR TERRITORY!!!! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT YOU AND FATHER ARE IN A HUGE ARGUMENT!!! ETHIOPIABALL HAS BEEN GIVING ME ARMS FOR 63 YEARS NOW (SINCE 1955) AND YOU KNOW IT! NOW THAT I HAVE A MILITARY I AM GONNA PUSH YOU BACK!!! YOU ARE MY CURRENT ARCHENEMY!!!! NEVER GO INTO MY BORDER!!!!!!! I'M GLAD YOU HAD FAILED TO COMPETE IN THE 2018 WORLD CUP!!! ** Salva Kirr Mayardit - BIG JERK!!! HE TIRED TO ANSCHLUSS ME BUT MY ARMY PREVENTED HIM FROM DOING THAT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! * Angolaball - REMOVE COMMUNISM!!! LOOK AT YOUR EMBLEM! * Venezuelaball - lol why can you stop frowning? * Mauritaniaball - lol the smile makes you even more creepy * Trump Category:Dispute Category:Kenyaball Category:South Sudanball Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Swahili Speaking Countryball Category:Countyballs